


Pink Lollipops and Idols

by nozojihyos



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, This is my first fic in 49406976 years, also: the hanayo cooking set ur inspired this fic, hanayo is a Big Gay, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozojihyos/pseuds/nozojihyos
Summary: In which Hanayo goes on a trip to a candy store alone.





	Pink Lollipops and Idols

The wind blew across the empty school grounds of Otonokizaka Academy as Hanayo walked towards the direction of the school gates. She was alone this time, as Rin had to go home early (albeit reluctantly) after getting a stomachache.

 _Silly Rin, she shouldn't have eaten too much food during lunch break,_ Hanayo thought fondly and shook her head.

Rin could be a handful sometimes.

Maki also had to leave early to help out in her family's hospital, leaving poor Hanayo to walk through the crowded streets of Akihabara all alone. It was one of the rare occasions wherein μ's had no after school practice, yet fate did not seem to be on the poor girl's side at this moment.

While walking home, Hanayo was humming along to one of their songs to ease the loneliness she felt. The walk felt longer and her feet felt heavier than usual yet she continued to make her way towards the direction of her own house.

She was halfway through humming along to Love Wing Bell when she remembered what Nico had told her the day before—her dear senior recommended a candy store not too far from the maid cafe where Kotori worked as Minalinsky.

The brunette was indeed in the mood for something sweet at the moment. Hanayo silently thanked Nico in her thoughts as she momentarily stopped humming. With a newfound excitement in her heart and a sudden bounce in her steps, she took a detour to get to the said candy store. Luckily for her, it wasn't as far as she thought it would be.

When Hanayo finally arrived at her destination, she was met with an unexpected sight—there stood between buildings of all shapes and sizes was the very store she was looking for. Hanayo was sure that she could have missed it if she wasn't paying enough attention to her surroundings. The outward appearance of the store seemed plain and generic—a foggy glass door with a sticker that reads "Push bar to open" and a signage that spelt "Candy Store" that seems like it has faded due to the building's old age.

It now dawned on her why Nico never really called it anything but _Candy Store_ —because that was the name of the establishment itself.

She knew not to judge the older girl's recommendations though. Nico was usually right about these things, and Hanayo had faith in her friend. There must be something really special about it for Nico to mention it.

She pushed the door open as it collided with the wind chime, making a pleasant twinkling sound that signaled her entrance. Hanayo's thoughts were proven to be correct as soon as she saw what was inside the seemingly-plain and bare establishment.

Colorful and assorted candies were stored in jars that were neatly stacked in shelves—it was as if what she saw outside was an entirely different place. The store's lighting was not too dim yet not too bright, children were chattering and laughing, and the old lady at the counter located at the right side of the store was smiling at her.

Wait. Smiling? At her?

Has she been standing and staring at her surroundings for too long? Hanayo then remembered why she came to this store. Of course, she was supposed to buy some candies to eat on the way home. Hanayo slowly made her way towards the old lady who smiled at her once again as if sensing her nervousness.

"Hello, dear. What would you like?" Said the lady.

Upon looking around and seeing the many flavors and kinds of candies inside the store, Hanayo didn't have a clue.

"U-um, what would you recommend, miss?" She tried to give the most sensible response she could.

The old lady giggled, eyes twinkling in delight and amusement caused by Hanayo's display of shyness.

"No need to be so formal. You can call me Granny." The old woman—Granny, as she would like to be called—then pointed to her right, causing the younger girl to look towards that direction.

"Those lollipops over there are popular with the kids," she briefly gazes fondly at the young customers present in the store, "I'm sure you'd like them. Why don't you give one a try?"

Hanayo’s gaze wandered among the lollipop section once again, searching for that one lollipop that will catch her eye. Her purple eyes lit up as soon as she saw one gigantic pink lollipop amongst several smaller standard-sized lollipops. After a moment of internally debating on whether or not to buy one, Hanayo had made up her mind. She was indeed interested in trying one of those treats.

"Thanks Granny! I'd definitely try one of these!" The excited girl rushed to the other side of the store, unaware of the huge smile etched on her face.

Once she got a closer look at the aforementioned lollipop, she couldn't help but release a barely audible sound of awe and amazement. The lollipop certainly stood out among the rest, because it was huge and pink and... _Nico-like._ A certain third year has been plaguing her thoughts for the past several months—more often than Hanayo would like to admit. She fixed her gaze on the pink lollipop which was wrapped in a transparent plastic, with a brown ribbon tied at its end to secure the wrapper. The ribbon had white frills and blue green stripes that adorned its frame, while the lollipop itself had a crown-like figure inscribed inside three circles, right at the center of the candy.

After admiring the candy for what seemed like hours, Hanayo then decided that she would give the lollipop to Nico instead. Pink was Nico's favorite color after all, and she wanted to do something nice for her dear friend—and maybe, just maybe, Hanayo also wanted to see Nico's adorable expression as she accepts the gift.

 _Maybe Nico would turn red and proclaim herself as an idol worthy of such present to mask her own happiness and embarrassment,_ Hanayo muses.

She carefully picked up the lollipop while trying not to bump into anything or anyone in the process. Her eyes suddenly caught a similar green lollipop, only smaller. Hanayo took it with her, remembering the very reason why she came to the store. She practically skipped to the counter with both mouth-watering treats in hand.

It didn't take long for Granny to notice the younger girl's sudden burst of energy, but she decided not to comment on it. “That would be 200 yen. Have a nice day, my dear!” Granny smiled at her once again.

“Thanks Granny. You too!” Hanayo beamed back.

The warm afternoon breeze enveloped her skin as soon as she stepped out of the store. The sun was set lower than it was previously—a cue for Hanayo to finally head home.

Yet as she made her way through the busy streets of Akihabara, Hanayo surprised herself once more as she took another detour—this time, towards the Yazawa residence. Hanayo didn’t know where this sudden burst courage came from, but she felt an unexplainable mix of joy and excitement over what was to come. She gently placed the green lollipop in her school bag, holding the huge lollipop with both hands.

Once again, Hanayo started humming, letting the wind blow through her skin as she carried the lollipop on her way to Nico’s apartment. Although she got some strange looks, Hanayo paid them no heed as she continued walking. She wasn’t humming a song in particular, yet this time, it was not born out of loneliness—the giddy feeling bubbling in her chest reminded her so.

Busy streets turned into quiet roads as the wind grew colder, yet the reddish tint dusting her cheeks were not from the unexpectedly cool breeze. She may not be able to put a name onto the strange feeling that Nico evokes from her as of now, but she relishes in the warmth it gives her. As Hanayo approaches the complex, her grip on the lollipop stick tightens and so does her chest. It was pleasant, warm, and fuzzy—just like Nico’s personality under the layers of the idol persona and the tsundere-like façade.

She secretly hoped that the lollipop was as sweet as Nico’s character too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an old fic I started in 2015 that I never bothered to finish until last month lmao (you could clearly tell which parts were written in 2015 and which parts were written in 2018 oops)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it (although it got a little personal at the end but ssshhh)
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading
> 
> I love y'all bye


End file.
